


Double Trouble

by smcki10



Category: Chicago P.D. - Fandom, Chicago PD, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU Kim Burgess & Adam Ruzek are cops but also single parents to little girls them as they deal with the jobs, thier girls & finding romance with each other
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 5





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Note: here's my brand new AU fic! Thank you to Sa_Lita44 for all her help as my beta and who I bounce ideas off of. P.s. I'm sorry about the way it formats I have no clue how to fix it or why it does it. Cause it doesn't look this way till I publish it

Double Trouble

26-year-old Adam Ruzek made his way into the locker room, running late to pick up his daughter. He collided with another officer who was trying to leave as well.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he looked at one of the most beautiful women he had seen.

"I am too, I'm late to pick up my daughter." The female cop blurted out.

"Me to actually, Adam Ruzek." He said holding his hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Kim Burgess." She said. The two of them danced around each other and Kim left quickly, wanting to get to her daughter quickly. Adam wasn't far behind her.

"Hey Monkey you ready to go?" Adam said a little bit later as he picked his 4-year-old up from Kindergarten.

"Yeppie!" His little girl Riley said

"Go grab your stuff." He said as he saw Kim across the room.

"Hey Mini me. How was your day?" Kim asked her daughter Kennedy.

"Good we gots to do art with friends. Lookie there's my new friend!" Kennedy said waving at Riley and Adam

"Guess what, her daddy is a new friend from the new district."

"Is her daddy nice? I would likes to play with her."

"He's very nice but I'll ask him at the district okay? I don't want to bug him outside of work."

"Okay."

"Who's your new friend Monkey?"

"Kennedy! Why you waving at her mommy?"

"Her mom actually works at the district with me."

"She's pretty." He simply smiled at his daughter and they walked out towards his truck.

A few minutes later Adam had loaded Riley up in and was driving towards their house.

"Hey Riles, you wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I think Kennedy's mom is pretty too."

"You should marry her!" She stated with excitement.

"One thing at a time Riles, one thing at a time." He chuckled.

The next day, he was at his locker when he heard Kim greeting someone. He waited until she had passed him and went to her locker. He shut his and leaned against the bank of lockers.

"So, our girls have apparently become fast friends and Riley was begging me all night for you and your little girl to come over."

"Kennedy was doing the same thing last night as well. Nice to know they can still make friends so fast. I was worried about her with the move. My ex-husband wasn't the greatest man and when I was finally able to leave him, the only way to make the clean break was to move so I had to uproot her life from everyone she knew so the fact that she's made a friend so fast makes me realize I've done the correct thing."

"She seems like a well-adjusted kid. Riley and I wanting to see if you and Kennedy wanted to come over this weekend?"

"Sure" She said with a bright smile taking his phone so she could put her number in it.

"You should smile more often." He said as he walked out, a slight blush creeping on Kim's cheeks.

That following Saturday night Kim found herself sitting in the Ruzek living room with Adam while the girls played in Riley's playroom. They had been there since early afternoon but the girls were having so much fun and Adam and Kim were enjoying each other's company so much that Kim and Kennedy stayed for lunch and Dinner.

"So where is Riley's mom?" Kim asked, sipping her beer.

"Gone. Riles was about 2 months old and I hear the gate of Intelligence buzz and Jay, who works with me, came up the steps packing Riley in her seat. Her mom, very loose definition of that word, Wendy, was my wife but looking back, I never should have married her. She hated me being a cop. Apparently, she had contacted Jay somehow and asked him to take the baby. We haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry the two of you had to go through that." She mused. "I know a thing or two about wrong marriages. My ex-husband, the reason I left him was because he uh, was abusive, that's why me and Kennedy took off from New York. It's sad isn't it? I'm a cop but I was afraid to leave my abusive ex."

"No, it's not sad, you're brave for leaving the situation."

"I still think I see him sometimes which freaks me out. I'm afraid he'll kill me and take her."

"You have nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're safe now and always will be." He said laying his hand on her cheek. He very slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back, neither of them said anything just smiled at each other.


End file.
